Flags of Love and War
by FORBIDDENROMANCEINWINX
Summary: Duman lived his life as a thief, murderer, and liar. he traveled all over earth and the realms but never in his life he thought that he foung a girl that he would give everything up for. Even his life. Warning: Romance in here might suck a bit.


Duman was a little 5 year old boy who had no family and, of course, he was and orphan. The only problem is that no one wanted to adopt him because of his freakish power. People abused him all his life. Of course Duman did not knew he had powers, and so he never found out why the other kids were being so mean, and the adults cursed and hated him so much. The orphanage was big and held more that 175 homeless kids. The orphanage closed down 5 years later after little Sarah Maryweather was adopted by a rich, happy couple who had so longed for a daughter they could not have themselves. After the orphanage was shut down little Duman had nowhere to go. He lived a life of misery and treachery. When Duman was 15 he discovered his powers and used them to stay alive in the big city. He robbed from people who tried to help him, he lied, he even murdered them sometimes just to hide his identity. Duman got bored with the big city and started to move on to the Magix Dimension. The first planet he visited was a planet called Zenith. He knew everything there must have been of technology by the way it looked.

" Hey boy, are you lost?" Some palace guard asked the young man.

"no sir." He replied.

One of the palace guard did remind the head guard that they did need a new soldier.

" Hey man, come back to the palace with us. You look like you need a place to stay." Duman did not say word back to the guard because he knew he was right. It took almost all his energy to get to Zenith.

Duman was quite amazed by how the inside of the palace looked. He had never been in a place so fansy before. They walked the halls of Zenith when the guard came to an empty room, the rest of the guards went to go tell the king and queen about their new visitor.

"This is where you'll be sleeping tonight." Duman took the room key and replied "Thank you sir"

"Your welcome, and the queen will be meeting you for dinner." The guard closed the door. Duman took a shower and then put on some fresh clothes. He even added a little colone on him. He opened the door and made sure nobody was out there and went to go explore the castle. He walked past a lot of doors and libraries. When turned a corner he walked into someone.

"Watch were your going" Duman replied as he got up.

"This is my castle, you don't tell me where to go" the princess replied. Her voice to him sounded like he was talking to an angel. Duman immediately helped the princess get up onto her feet. It was dim in the the hallway that they were on, so they could barely see.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"yeah I just hurt my hand, that's all." The princess was young and beautiful. And that's only what he was when his eyes trailed up her body only to meet her shiny deep-sea blue eyes. Even in the dark he could still see them clearly. She had the same opinion about him but except he was tall and muscular. But what drew her in the most was his piercing gold eyes. In the light they looked like they were yellow but in the dark they were a bright shiny gold.

"You must be the new guest. Nice to meet you." She sounded so sweet and educated.

"Nice to meet you to. You must be the princess."

"I am."

Duman couldn't explain it but he had this deep urgency to know her name, but before he could ask she was gone. He knew was meeting the queen for dinner, but wasn't entirely sure that the princess will be there. All he knew was that he needed to see her again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

OK I KNOW MY LAST TWO STORIES HAVE NOT GOTTEN SO MANY REVIEWS, BUT I HOPE THAT WILL CHANGE SOON! ANYWAYS BACK TO THE REASON I'M WRITING THIS. THIS IS MY FIRST TECNA AND DUMAN LOVE STORY AND WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS THAN 5, SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR PEOPLE WHO LOVE THIS COUPLE. PLZZZ! DON'T SEND ME SOME BULLSH*T ABOUT HOW YOU DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE BACAUSE IF YOU DON'T I REALLY DON'T GIVE A F**K. IM TAKING REQUEST, SEE MY PAGE FOR COUPLES I LIKE AND CHOOSE YOURS FROM MY LIST OR YOURS. AND I WILL SEND YOU A FEEDBACK. BYE!


End file.
